


Mouse

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Hotchner Hearts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, F/M, Mouse Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Toby Hotchner's 5th birthday party. Based on the second photo in Grief Consequences





	Mouse

Emily smiled as she saw the scene in front of her. There were about twenty children running around her back garden enjoying themselves with the food and games they'd set out for her youngest son's birthday party. She couldn't believe her little boy was five already. It had felt like only yesterday he'd been a baby in her arms.

In fact both boys had shot up in front of her. Toby was five and now attending elementary school ever since September. Jack was fourteen and attending the local junior school. She couldn't believe the little boy she'd helped raise was already a teenager. It seemed like only yesterday he and Aaron had married and had a four year old son to raise together. Now they had two and they were growing up fast in front of their eyes.

She loved that even though five years had passed the brothers were still as close as anything. Jack protected him like any good big brother would and Toby worshipped him. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Jack had even been actively involved in his baby brother's upbringing. He'd helped change diapers when he was a baby and loved to watch him sleep. He'd helped him learn to read and walk. When Toby was three Jack had started teaching him how to play soccer and now Toby was in the team for 5 year olds that his father still helped coach.

Jack was currently standing by a tree having a good old chat with his long time friend, Henry, while Toby was on the bouncy castle with Henry's little brother, Andrew. Andrew and Toby were almost as close to each other as Jack and Henry were. They loved how close all the BAU kids were and they were all here to help celebrate Toby's birthday as well as the team and some of his school friends.

Emily saw out of the corner of the eye her youngest pick up a cupcake, eat the icing off and then put it back. She rolled her eyes and stared at him. She and Aaron had told him repeatedly not to just eat the icing but the whole cake too but he persisted in this. Toby bowed his head and walked up to his mother.

"Would you like it, mum?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head and answered, "Not really and don't go giving it to your dad or brother. What did daddy and I tell you about just eating the icing off."

"That I have to eat the whole cake," he answered looking down.

She hated seeing her son upset but Aaron was right they had to be firm. "If you eat all the cake dad and I might talk about getting you a mouse."

He beamed up at her and his smile melted her heart just like it did every time she saw it. He was currently obsessed with mice and had been ever since he'd turned four. He even currently had his face painted as a mouse.

"Promise mummy."

"Promise."

He beamed back at her.

Soon enough it was time for his birthday cake. Aaron and Emily had been so touched that Garcia had made this for their son and offered to pay her for the ingredients. She shook them off saying it was the least she could do for one of her little ducklings.

"Toby, kids, time for the birthday cake,"Emily called.

They cheered and ran towards the cake Garcia had given them this morning. It was in the shape of a mouse which pleased Toby no end. Garcia was fully aware of Toby's obsession with mice as Emily had talked about it quite a bit.

Toby smiled up at his parents as everyone crowded around him and begun to sing Happy Birthday. At the end he blew out his candles and everyone clapped. Emily cut into it and soon dished it out to all his party guests.

She noticed Toby every now and again took small bites out of his birthday cake after having eaten all the icing off and smiled. She smiled maybe she'd finally got through to him.

Aaron came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek. She smiled up and kissed his.

"How did you get through to him?" he asked.

"I told him if he ate a whole cake we might talk about getting him a mouse," she answered.


End file.
